Talk:PlayStation Portable
Blazblue... There is BB: Continuum Shift on the PSP, but it's the latest revision (2). If you guys are recommending the first BB, I'd suggest CS2 as a) It's the latest release so "tournament ready" and b) slightly more balanced than CT. Minis? Can someone add a section for recommended Playstation Minis? ' 22:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC)' PSP Main page massage Undid the message about custom firmwares and PSX games on the PSP page, we don't really encourage piracy here, how we use our PSPs is our own business. For PSX games see the PSX section. Sterby1 23:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Metacritic scores Am I the only one who thinks the metacritic scores are useless and totally beats the porpouse of the wiki? I think so, too. Especially when a low score from an infamously unfair reviewer or site, such as IGN, notably drags down the average or when there's so few reviews you can't get an accurate score because 1 person liked a game and another thought "shitsux" and they're the only two people who are listed. It seems like MC itself is a bit biased as they won't show the reviews from every possible source (I don't know how it works entirely, so the real blame may just be on whoever's too lazy to scout out reviews.). Besides, a score is just a number, it doesn't tell you exactly what faults the reviewer has with a game. Said faults could be very specific or just all around poor such as the old "I suck at the game, therefore the game sucks" put in different words. Example: Kurulin Fusion. I found it to be quite enjoyable, along with another site. Another guy hated it. But they only use the bad review, without even adding in the other to average the two out. tl;dr: It's an okay system, but it really needs alot more reviews and input (along with a total average and not just a single biased score, for many games) to be considered a valid addition here or any page. Dejiko 23:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Good point, shall I proceed and remove all the GameRankings coloumn? I'm mostly PSP oriented so the rest is up to someone else. Removed the Gamerankings coloumn, the page looks more clean now. Also added some missing screenshots and boxarts. Sterby1 08:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) PSP Talkin This is the sort of thing I was thinking of for table-based pages. Other suggestions are welcome.--Kotep 17:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, let's get a few screenshots of bros and sistas playing these too, to provide some of our own footage instead of the moonspeak shit from Gamestop's JP screenshots. At their current thumbnail size, we might be able to fit two at least into each entry, perhaps three if we scale the thumbnails down or the boxart up. It's gonna take custom firmware and RemoteJoy Lite, though... Iriscal 14:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) --- Just to throw out suggestions since you're just transliterating the stupid image everyone posts: Breath of Fire 3 is worth playing, it's just a quick port job of the PSX version with a few changes/recolors but it's pretty good for a 13 year old game. Persona will be worthile (hopefully) when it releases later this year. Disgaea is okay if you're into Disgaea/portable Disgaea same could be said for two but that's not out in the US yet. Geometry Wars Portable I'm disappointed you guys didn't put this great homebrew game in. It's a PERFECT port of Galaxy Wars. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2UnpV-ptfE Jelly Car Another great homebrew game. You can even make your own levels. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNjOG3cNnrg&feature=fvw Castlevania Remake of an SNES classic? Really? User:Xnamkcor Yes, really. Kotep 04:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC) No, not really User:Xnamkcor I fixed your entry for you. -- 12:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Cave story image I'm very sorry, I've broken the box, I can't find it. Soul Calibur Broken Destiny This game should be added to the list. Also, it has awesome graphics, probably better than 90% Wii games. Fate/Unlimited Codes PUT DAT SHIT IN. 05:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Test Drive Unlimited Best racing game on PSP hands down. Huge selection of cars, xbox hueg island, free roaming, awesome graphics, fan clubs (might be PSP exclusive, PC version didn't have them). PUT IT IN Pursuit Force, and Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice Pursuit Force 1+2 should be added, but I fucking suck at Wiki-editing, and would probably end up ruining the rest of the page. Games are hard as hell, and aren't for casuals, but a driving game where you can hijack any other vehicle, and slow down time to shoot everybody out of their car while jumping in midair? That deserves a mention on here Resizing Images? Hi there. Last night I added a game to the list (Gundam Battle Universe), and after I uploaded the boxart and screenshot of the game, I found that they were too large. I attempted to resize them by "grabbing" them and shrinking them down in the edit screen. However, when I completed the edit (making sure to save, of course), the images just went back to their original size. Thinking I made a mistake, I attempted the process again, saved, and still the images were too large. I eventually just gave into frustration and gave up on it, thinking someone else would deal with it. Luckily, it was dealt with (and I thank whoever handled it), but this caused me to wonder exactly what I was doing wrong. How do I properly resize images? Yurt 13:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) No Tactics Ogre? The hell's wrong with you guys? >not adding it in yourself The hell's wrong with YOU? Although, agreed. What the hell is wrong with us? --Dejiko 03:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Which model to buy? I know there are like 4 different models, which would be the best for emulation and whatnot? Mayhaps add this to the article, you learned ones out there. Vita Compatible games Might I suggest adding a list of Vita compatible PSP titles somewhere on the page. Or at least link to Sony's official list of compatible PSP titles and the list of unlisted games NeoGAF compiled (scroll down) --Archie Dreberg 15:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) remove the 3rd birthday /v/ almost unanimously hates it. It's fucking terrible. DJMax Can we please unfuck the entry for this? Sorely tempted to do it myself. Iriscal (talk) 03:09, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Mortal Kombat someome please add that game, I mean if we put Warhammer here that game deserves to be here. A very decent port of ps2/xbox/gc game with more character and an extra survival mode.